The Cookie Shelf
by SpiritNights
Summary: Working in the same shop, they never noticed one another, that was until an accident about a cookie shelf. ABANDONED


Diclaimer: I don't own any of Rurouni Kenshin,.. Except I do own this story plot, now that I've started to start it! Oh, an after thought! I also own Café Snappé! Well, in THIS story, and MY brain! xD Oh, and Yuien! but who the hell would want to own her? The snobby cow. Enjoy, yet again!

Okay, here's the first chapter, yet again, but with more detail! I done it earlier today, after I finished shopping, and I couldn't do it last night, nightmares and all. ;) Well, Enjoy! Ignore the mistakes or whatever, I blame it on the dicky keyboard, and my ice frozen fingers!

Here we go!;

* * *

-With Kaoru-

Raking a hand through her long black tresses, she finally decided it was time to go to work.

As usual, she done her daily routine, such as rubbing her eyes free from unwanted sleet, falling out the bed, and having a hot steamy shower, before getting dressed, and today, she was dressed and ready in her favourite outfit! A white buttoned up, short sleeved shirt, two or three buttons undone, and the back was sewn together, giving it that clenched look. To finish of with her white shirt, she wore dark blue jeans, and had fake wrinkles at the thighs, and fake multiple rips about, giving it that dishevled look.

Quietly, she tip-toed down the dark wooden stairs, hoping to not make a creak, or any sound at all.

She slipped on her ankle white converses, to add to the look, and before walking down the path, Kaoru open the door, and locked it behind her, and made a bee line towards her beat up silver polo, although you couldn't really see the colour, because it was covered with dried mud, everywhere, except for the windows.

She belted herself in, after slamming the car door closed, and drove off towards the direction of her favourite breakfast bar; "Café Snappé", where she worked ofcourse.

Sitting at her regular table, where she always sat drinking coffee, before she had to rush off to work, she saw the most gorgeous boy ever. He stood at the counter, swarms of girls huddling around him, trying to get closer, demanding his attention. Kaoru put him in the "New List", as she'd never seen him around here before, she'd never seen those dangerous amber eyes, or that long tantalizing red hair, held at the nape of a slim neck. You could call him feminine, that was, before you saw the harsh lining of a cross scar against his left cheek, the colours clashing badly. His features were kind of feminine, a small nose, a full mobile mouth, and big, leering amber eyes, everything about him shouted "DANGER." And two diamonds peirced on each ear just added to that effect.

"Whoa, is he better looking than Jouin, or what?" Kaoru murmered, gulping down the remains of her luke warm coffee.

A ringing filled the whole dining room, and every head swung around towards her instantly, even him. Glaring at them, as if daring them to say something, looking for the culprit, to find out who'd actually had their phone ringing.

Looking down, then straight up again, her whole face heated a bright red.

"Ugh.. Nothing happened, morons!" She quickly walked through the "Staff Only." swinging doors, ignoring everyone.

The handsome boy was already shrugged to the back of her mind, as she tried to get over the embarrassing moment. Grabbing her navy blue apron, and tying it around her slim frame, she began to get to work for the first time this morning, and she started by, packing bubble gum!

* * *

-With Kenshin-

He laughed, well, nearly.

He had to admit, it was an amusing sight to see her pale face comletely go red in a few seconds, head to toe. After seeing her walk to the back, he let his mind focus on work.

"Hey, Yo Ken Buddy!" Sanosuke chuckled, trying to capture his best friends gaze.

"No Sano, I'm not going to give you a free meal, again. Do you want me to actually get murdered?" Kenshin rolled his eyes, skating to other tables, taking orders.

"Kenny, Baby! Come over here!" Screached Kenshin's latest girlfriend Yuien, the popularist girl in school, a rich bitch, and a slut.

He skated over to where Yuien sat, with her posse surrounding around the table.

"Okay Ken Baby, I'll have water, salad, and you." She grinned seductively, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at Kenshin.

He leaned down, and whispered into her ear, "I would, but you get me later, Baby, for free." He nibbled on her ear lobe, before straigtening up, and grinned, no, smirked sexily.

"Wait a second." I skated off towards the counter, to collect their orders.

* * *

-With Kaoru-

"M-E-G-U-M-I!" Kaoru whined babyishly, spelling out each letter of her best friends name, "You and Misao promised that you wouldn't set me up again!"

* * *

-With Kenshin-

Hearing a whine coming from the store rooms, Kenshin peeked in. The pretty girl from before was standing there,- the one who had made a fool of herself was stomping her feet babyishly, obviously objecting to something that didn't please her. The girl known as Megumi stood right in front of her, displeased, as she had a scowl on her face, and her arms folded.

"Isn't Megumi the name of Sano's girl?"

With that last comment he had said, he left them to their quarrel, as he began to finish his work.

* * *

-With Kaoru-

"I still can't believe you though! You two said you wouldn't!" She muttered angrily, acid dripping off her words. "You two even pinkied! Pinkied for God's sake!"

"Well, I broke that promise, mhm?"

"Yeah, you know what?! You lied. You broke..- What?! You admit?!"

"Yeah, because I did. For a good cause."

"Which was?"

"Your own well being." Megumi retorted smugly, knowing she had won the battle.

Muttering something about stupid best friends, and their hobbies about match making, Kaoru started to unpack cookies, getting them ready to go on the shelf. (Wink Wink! These babies will come in handy!)

"Megumi, you know when we were arguing? About your silly match making?" Kaoru started, sorting dark chop chip cookies, double choc cookies, and milk choc cookies into piles. She placed down another milk choc chip cookie box onto the pile.

"My match making so isn't silly. It's the only way people will get together! Besides, I already have my next victims after I get you hooked up."

"Well, didn't you hear anything come over from the door?" She hinted.

"Not really. If you did, you're imagining." Megumi stood up, picking her box up, and walking out the swinging doors.

Placing the last milk choc chip cookies onto the pile, she chucked them all into a spare box, without breaking them, and began walking towards the door, with the box in tow.

Her match making friend came through the door, to stand right in front of her.

"You will go to that date tonight! Even if I have to make you. It took me long enough to actually find him." Megumi threatened.

"Why should I?"

"Because he's the fittest!"

"Aren't you going out with Sano?"

"Yeah, that's why I set you up with one of his best friends." (You know Who! Or do you? Could always be Aoshi.)

"I don't know.." Kaoru said uncertainly, looking side to side, anything better than Megumi's stare.

"Please?" This time, Megumi started the guilt trip.

"Nope."

"But it took me so long. Why not? Kaoru, if you ever told me to do something that you had gone out of your way for.. I would've agreed. Please?!" The girl begged.

"Oh, Why?! Fine! This once." She caved in, and added, "What? Like the time I actually got you a Bonjovi concert ticket.. But you had better things to do? Yeah, you certainly agreed with that." (Love Bonjovi! -Dream face.-)

"Well, Me and Sano were going to go clubbing! And don't you roll your eyes at me."

With muttered a "Whatever.", Kaoru's arms started to hurt from the weight of the cookies. Pushing her way through the store doors, she went to go stack the cookies up.

She placed the last cookie box onto the stand, which wobbled, the whole thing looking rather unstable.

She picked up her coat and bag form the stores, and tried pushing the hated doors open, but they just wouldn't budge!

* * *

-With Kenshin-

Hearing a banging sound from the back of the shop/diner, he let curiousity take over, and quietly made his way over to the white doors, listening in.

The banging continued, right before they opened half way, but still, the gap wasn't wide enough for anything to get through, save a few little mice, which were a damn pain in the ass.

He walked over to one of the doors, and began tugging. With the person's help behind the doors, the doors budged, sending himself to the floor, hitting his head.

The sensation of cold, and something wet was felt on his forehead, before he realized it was a damp flannel.

Two things happened at once, the cookies that had recently been stacked crashed to the floor, aswell as the shelf, leaving it damaged. The second was a gasp was heard from the person infront of him. Kenshin opened his eyes, to be shocked to see the pretty girl, but she wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous!

She helped him up.

"Go on, get home. It's late enough." He murmered, the pain pounding in his forehead. "Fucking nasty fall."

"You'll be alright?" Her voice was openly laced with concern.

"Yeah, had worse than this."

They both made their way towards the shops doors.

After him locking the shop up, and making sure it was secure, they both headed towards their own cars. His was a 1979 corvette sting ray, triple black. And hers, well that was simply a mud crustd brown, beat up polo.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Sorryy for the delay! I'm already working on the next chapter!

Ja Ne!


End file.
